Bath Time
by city-bright
Summary: Established Mindy x Danny, fluffy family times


**A/N: I quickly wrote this in about 2 hours. I figured I would just write this since I've been sitting on this idea for a few weeks now. It's un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it. (: As always, feel free to leave a comment/review. Thanks for reading, guys! :D**

* * *

><p>As soon as Callie heard the locks click, she got up from where she was sitting on the living room floor, and ran to the door. "Daddy, daddy, daddy! You're home!"<p>

Before he could even set down his messenger bag and close the door, his daughter ran up to him and tightly hugged his leg, greeting him home.

"Hey, buttercup! Did you have a good day?" replied Danny, picking up his little girl, placing a sweet kiss on her chubby cheeks and perching her on his hip.

"Yeah, mama made my favorite lunch!"

"Did you finish it all like a good girl?"

"Duh, daddy!" she pouted. _Just like her mother, _Danny thought with a chuckle. "That's my girl." He looked towards the living room, where he saw Mindy beaming up at him, and walked towards her. He bent down and kissed Mindy soundly, which elicited a high pitched "ewww!" from their daughter. Mindy and Danny chuckled it off, with Danny placing a quick kiss on her forehead, before settling down next to her.

"So, what have we got here?" asked Danny, as he saw Callie's stuffed animals neatly lined up.

"Well, Callie was just finishing reading to her stuffed animals," Mindy replied.

"I read _Good Night, Moon, _but then Mr. Neck didn't like it because it's not bed time yet."

Danny chuckled heartily. She loves Mr. Neck to pieces. She brings him everywhere she can, and Mr. Neck even sleeps by her side. It was one of the first stuffed animals he and Mindy gave their daughter, and he loves that he gets to pass down something so special to him to his daughter.

"Well, I'm sure he loved it anyway. Hey, Callie, why don't you choose which pajamas you want to wear tonight while I talk to your mom, and then we can take a bath? What do you say?"

"Okay!" Callie quickly scrambled out of Danny's lap, excited to choose her pajamas tonight, and ran to her room.

"Hey." Danny scooted closer to Mindy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and leaned against the foot of the couch.

"Hey yourself. How was the delivery?"

"It was touch and go for a couple of minutes, but Mrs. Peterson and her son are just fine. I'm just glad to be home. How was your day? Was Callie good?"

"Yeah, she was great, until Morgan came over with Bones, and she started to beg me to get her a dog."

Danny groaned. "Please tell me we're not getting a dog."

"We're not getting a dog."

"Oh, thank god because we don't need a dog. Callie is already a lot for two OB/GYNs. I love her and everything, but we finally got our schedules sorted out and everything."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"What?" Mindy bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Mindy?"

"I'm...pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded vigorously. "Eight weeks."

He did that thing where it was a cross between a relieved sigh and a laugh. "Oh, my god, Mindy…" He lunged forward, capturing her lips in his, pulling her flush against him. He released her lips and moved south to kiss her belly where his child is growing. Mindy shivered as she felt Danny's cool metal wedding band touch her bare skin.

"Hey. Hey, buddy, how are you in there?"

Mindy threw her head back in laughter. "It can't hear you, Danny. It's like the size of a jelly bean."

"I know…, but it's nice to pretend until he can."

Mindy started playing with Danny's hair as he rested his head on her lap."Thank you for my baby, thank you for _our _baby," Danny said, still in awe of their child growing just mere inches away.

She smiled sweetly, brushing the hair away from his eyes. "I love you."

He kissed her belly once more. "I love you, too."

Before long, Callie's pattering feet came running into the living room. "Did you find a pair of pajamas, Cal?"

"Yes, Mommy. I got the ones with the teddy bears on it."

Danny grunted as he got up from Mindy's lap, helping Mindy up as well. "You ready for bath time?" Callie nodded excitedly. "Alright, let's go."

Callie ran ahead to the bathroom while Mindy and Danny took their time.

"Have you told her yet?" Danny whispered, hoping Callie wouldn't hear.

"No, not yet. I wanted to tell you first, and I thought we should tell her together."

"Think she'll handle it okay?"

"I don't know… Maybe."

"Let's just get through bath time, and we'll go from there."

Mindy nodded as they entered the bathroom where Callie was waiting patiently, clutching onto her blanket.

Mindy helped Callie change out of her clothes while Danny drew the bath _with bubbles_ ("It's not as fun!" Callie once told him) and Callie's favorite rubber duck.

Mindy and Danny loved bath time. It was probably their most beloved task as parents. They always made an effort for the both of them to give their daughter a bath. It was fun; it was a bonding experience. They talked about their day and making stories along with Callie.

And Callie _always _put soap on Danny's nose, which made Danny crinkle his brow and smile in earnest. He's going to miss that when she grows older, but he hopes that with the new baby on the way, he'll get to experience it just a little while longer. It warms Mindy's heart to see Danny be such a present, engaging, and wonderful father. She couldn't imagine going through parenthood without him, and she wouldn't be able to do it with anyone else. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, especially now, knowing he gave her the greatest gift she could ask for.

When Callie returned to her rubber duck and other play things, Danny turned to Mindy with a smile. She reached out to swipe the soap off him like she always does, and he kissed her palm or wrist in thanks like he always does.

He cocked his head in his direction, asking Mindy to be by his side. She snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her, hand resting on her hip, and kissed her temple. They looked on at their daughter, who was peacefully playing with her toys. Mindy and Danny were scared, they didn't know how they were going to handle two children as working OB/GYNs, or how Callie would feel about an addition to the family, but they knew that they would get through it together. For better or worse.


End file.
